A Weasley New Year
by CoverGirlInLove
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is invited to the Weasley New Years Party. Involves wobbly legs and slurred words. May be humorous. One-shot.


_Thanks for showing enough interest to open this up.  
No, it hasn't been beta-ed yet, but it will be. I just wanted to get it up before the New Year, given what it is about. Not sure how humorous it is, but there is drama, because, quite frankly I can't help myself.  
So read and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Well, it was that time of year again … more like the end of the year again. Where had all the time gone? My life was practically flying passed my eyes with no brick wall to stop it from running too far away.

Well at least this year I was not alone. I could see in the New Year without being alone. Oh, it felt so good.

"Got everything?"

"Everything's in the boot," I called out.

Everyone was gathering at the Potters this year. It rotated every year between my family – Uncle Bill's, then Uncle Percy's, then Uncle George's, then our place, then the Potters. Then the cycle started again. We _would_ go to Uncle Charlie's, but he was too far away, too out of the way. We did go there once, oh, it was funny. My drunken uncles decided it would be fun to sneak in to see the Dragons. Well, three guesses how it ended. Surprisingly without death, might I add? But of course it was funny … everything is funny when you're drunk, that's for sure.

"Don't forget Scorpius, dad …" I said ephemerally when we were in the car.

He shot me a look through the rear-view mirror. I just smiled sweetly in return.

* * *

When we arrived at the Malfoy Mansion, I timidly walked up to the front door and knocked; it opened as though Scorpius was sitting and waiting for me to arrive.

I smiled and he greeted me with a kiss. We had been dating for three months. And a great three months it had been too. Of course, we'd known each other from school, but I stayed true to my dad's warning and avoided him. It wasn't hard. We barely took note of each other, we hardly shared classes – even when we did, I didn't notice him – and we weren't in the same house. It was as if he didn't exist to me.

But we ran into each other at a bar when I was out celebrating my 23rd birthday with the girls. In the beginning, I didn't even want to go out. I had just broken up with my boyfriend, and I really wasn't in the mood. But they dragged me out of the house and we hit the town. It wasn't love at first sight, but he was attractive to my eyes. We got talking and he gave me his number, and me to him. He called me three days later and asked me out for coffee. That went well and we went out for tea a few nights later … then back to his apartment for the rest of the night.

It's not love yet, but it will be one day. I have feelings that I've never felt before. Nothing my other boyfriends had made me feel. I feel something that I've never felt before.

New Years is the test for my family.

I was just about to grab Scorpius by the hand and pull him from the door to the car – dad would be getting impatient – when Draco Malfoy appeared. I'll be honest, the man scared me. He had a look of scorn painted firmly on his face.

I tried to smile, but I wouldn't be surprised if I looked intellectually inadequate.

I heard Scorpius whisper, "Dad," warningly, and in response, Draco grabbed my hand. I desperately wanted to pull away, but I didn't want to come across as rude. I knew what the man was capable of, but I risked it for Scorpius' sake.

Instead of pulling my hand off and eating it for dinner, which I thought was possible given the stories I'd heard, he kissed it gently, his lips soft, contrary to his face.

I stooped my head slightly in response and said, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy."

"And you, Miss Weasley."

"I'll see you tomorrow dad," Scorpius said gabbing my hand from his, and intertwining it in his own. "Bye mum!" he called out.

We headed back to my father's car and hopped in. I purposely sat between my brother and Scorpius. I figured we would all be safer that way. I loved the breathing space it looked incapable of containing.

"Scorpius," my dad said sternly as though he was issuing a warning rather than a greeting. He stuck his hand out rigidly, waiting for Scorpius to take it.

"Mr. Weasley."

They grasped hands and shook once, but the grip was held for longer. The look in dad's eyes was severe, and I had to interrupt.

"We should get going," I said as though nothing was out of the ordinary, and my father tuned his gaze to mine.

"Yes, no you're right."

I looked at Scorpius' hand before taking it in my own again; he had white knuckles. I just sighed in annoyance.

My mother, being my mother, smiled warmly and nodded once. "It's nice to officially meet you Scorpius."

With any luck, in a few drinks time, dad will would think Scorpius was his best mate.

I hoped …

***

We arrived at the Potters and the party was still quiet – no one was drunk yet.

The way Scorpius received glares form my cousins was daunting. He took it well though, shaking hands in almost the same fashion as he did my fathers. Each time one of my cousins tried to stare him down, I broke it up with a hug.

"It's been such I long time," I would say sarcastically to everyone. After all, Christmas was no more than a week ago and we had caught up a few times since then.

Never had I been so excited about my family getting as drunk as possible.

***

The party started at seven and by the time ten o'clock came around most of my family were a little wobbly, there words were slurred, and they seemed to be louder than the three hours previous.

I _thought_ they were well on their way to liking Scorpius when Uncle George came from the house looking stunned. "People! People!" he called out to three generations of Weasley's, "We have no clock!"

The look on my family's face was priceless. It was a good thing I had a camera dangling from my arm by its string. I was studying photography, and it wasn't uncommon occurance, although I did receive a word of warning.

Uncle George held the suspense long enough for me to take a picture.

"What do you mean we have no clock?"

"What did you do with my clock George?" Aunt Ginny demanded. "Luna made that for me," she said her eyes saddening and aggravating at the same time.

Uncle George and I burst into laughter.

"Gotcha!" he yelled hysterically. That was the other good thing about being drunk: everything was funny. Oh, and _most _grudges weren't held.

I loved being in on the jokes, but being on the outside of a joke could sometimes be good.

***

Rose's family wasn't that bad I'd deduced by ten o'clock; enjoyable even.

Her little cousin, Lily, was the drunkest of them all. And I'd remembered her as an innocent young girl. Always followed the rules, contrary to her brothers. At one point in the night, about ten o'clock, it couldn't have been any later, I witnessed one of the strangest scenes, "Oh, my paper heart bleeds for you … like the water down a plug hole," she looked distressed and then her face dramatically changed to confusion. "Or at least it would if it wasn't paper."

I had no idea what young Lily was on about. All I knew that she had attempted to draw a heart on an ashen piece of paper and it was warped like a three-year-old had tried to draw a flower. Her boyfriend looked pleased and he kissed her. I remembered Rose mentioning something about muggle by the name of Shakespeare … perhaps it was something he said. He wrote poetry if I remembered correctly ... or was it theatre?

Rose had temporarily abandoned me to find some more Firewhiskey.

Four of her cousins approached me just after ten. It was almost as if they were waiting for her to leave. We talked for some time, surprising me with the sereneness of the conversation. Quidditch was always a good topic to start with I realised quickly, and it branched out numerous times until we finally came around to Rose.

James put his arm around my neck and I prepared myself for a headlock. "Mate …" his breath overwhelmed me. I wasn't a fan of drinking myself, and I wanted to keep presentable. "I would love you if you weren't a Malfoy," he said, his voice too loud for my ears.

The other three agreed with crooked nods.

"Hurt my cousin and I'll kill you,' he whispered menacingly and the other three nodded, but their eyes were serious … well as serious as they could be without the alcohol sending them cross-eyed.

Fred's mood changed, "Shots!" he yelled, and they cheered. I didn't want to oppose them after that warning, so I followed.

We downed three consecutively. I shook my head hard. It was a strong alcohol, but one I didn't recognise.

Harry came up and patted me on the back. "You know, Rosie's a good girl …" he launched into a story. I listened and nodded, and we had a few shots whenever someone called out the word.

At one point, everyone stood around a huge table and threw their heads back at the same time.

After that, the rest of the night was a blur.

***

After the all-in shot, I saved Scorpius from Uncle Harry. He'd already endured enough from James, Louis, Fred, and Albus.

I was surprised to hear his words ran together a little bit.

"Alright," Grandma called from the house. I thought she was going to say it was time for Celestina Warbeck, but I was thrown off track. "Who gave the cat alcohol?"

Her attention turned to James, Albus, Fred, and Louis then to George and then she continued to flick in between them. After all these years, I would have thought Uncle George would have grown out of the pranks he sometimes pulled. But he didn't.

All four of my cousin's timid hands raised and they ran in the opposite direction.

"Rosie, why's you cat talking to me?"

I looked from Scorpius to the cat walking towards us in an uneven line, then back again.

"Uhm … he's not …" I replied, concerned

"'You son of a bitch, wanker, asshole, mother fucker ....' that's what he just said to me."

I pulled a face of bemusement, before deciding, it was best to pull Scorpius from the drunken tabby. What had my cousins done to him? He'd told me he wasn't much of a drinker … clearly, since my grandmother's cat usually speaks profanities to all that it meets.

My father and Uncle Bill meandered towards us after we had taken a seat by the broom shed.

Scorpius was intrigued by the butterflies that'd set up residence there. They claimed, in their high pitch squeak, that James treated them well. If they weren't the size of my little finger, I would understand why. But for the aforementioned reason, I questioned his motives.

"A butterfly just died!" he said in amazement. "Poof! Gone …" he threw his hands in the air. I had never seen my boyfriend drunk before, so I had no comparison.

"And somewhere another butterfly died … because they go in twos, you see," my dad added as though it was fact … which it wasn't.

"Don't listen to you father … he's drunk."

Well that much was apparent, thanks for enlightening me Uncle Bill.

"He's also a bullshiter …"

Dad attempted to throw a playful punch, missed by a mile, and fell on his ass. Somehow managing to keep his beer in tact, not a drop was spilt.

It always amazed me how they did that.

"Ahh … it's comfy down here …" dad said patting the grass. He lay down, finding a comfortable looking tuft, closing his eyes.

"Oh no," Uncle Bill murmured with an upturned lip.

I rolled my eyes, and called something I always seemed to call when the New Year came in, "Dad's passed out … _again!_"

Uncle Bill, Uncle Percy, Uncle Harry, and Lily's gorgeous boyfriend, Rufus – who, might I add, was a model, which meant he had abs of steel – pulled him from the ground and held him up.

My mother came over and slapped him lightly on the face over and over again.

"Wake up Ronald, or you won't be getting any," she teased, tipsily.

How on earth that wakes someone up, I had no idea. The main thing was that it worked.

"Your _boyfriend _was helpful just then," James taunted with an evil smile.

"Shut up or I'll stick my wand up your nose," I bit back bitterly.

"Oh real mature," he replied.

"Says you who gave the _cat _alcohol!"

"That was Freddy!"

"My _boyfriend_ wasn't helpful because, not only did you give poor the poor tabby alcohol, but him too. What did you give him?" I demanded fiercely.

"Firewhiskey … shots … beer … the usual."

"Did he tell you he doesn't drink?" I asked, pulling Scorpius from the ground where he had rested himself. He was starting to snore, and I didn't want to embarrass him more than he'd already embarrassed himself.

"No … I don't believe he did …"

"Stop with the taunts James. We're all mature adults here. We aren't eleven any more. Those tricks we used to play aren't cute. I've grown up, got my self a boyfriend – not a one night stand every second night – and I've nearly finished my internship. _You_ should try it sometime. My outlook on life is so much clearer," I said sternly.

"Which is exactly why I told him if he laid a harmful hand on you, he would be dead," his voice was sickly sweet.

I growled. Family arguments were common this time of year. It used to be over who got the better present, but things had changed since then.

"Lighten up Rosie; it's a party for Merlins sake. Stomping your foot like that only happens in the movies," he called as I walked away, "And so does a happy ending!" he added as an afterthought.

Things between us hadn't been the same since … since _that_ incident. I didn't like to bring it up, or even let my mind wonder there. He didn't trust me anymore. I knew he was only looking out for me, but as I said, I was an adult and my life's wants were well on their way to being fulfilled. It was only a matter of time.

I found a shot stand and did two one after the other. I screwed up my face. It burned.

Scorpius tried to grab one too, but I slapped his hand.

"Nuh-uh, you've had _way_ too much of that Firewhiskey already."

"It's onl'an hour to Christmas!" Uncle Harry called out and we all cheered, then realised what he said.

"It's actually an hour 'til New Year … close though."

He passed his mistake off with a flick of his hand.

I was starting to get cold so we moved, or rather, I dragged Scorpius to the bonfire, sat him on a fold out camping chair, and sat on his knee.

_I really want to punch him_, I though to myself. James was ruining my New Year.

"New Years Resolution time!" Aunt Ginny squealed.

Every year, the day before New Years Eve, we wrote down our New Years Resolution. Mine was usually to find a boyfriend, stay in a relationship with proposed boyfriend, or lose weight. I never seemed to be able to carry them out. Then after we'd read them out, we'd read the Resolution from the previous year.

We got to my Resolution, I buried my head into Scorpius' chest. I didn't write down a Resolution for this year, because I knew that Scorpius was going to be there. I didn't want to embarrass myself, but Aunt Ginny frowned at me and everyone else booed good-naturedly when they realised I had slipped through without one. .

"To find a boyfriend and keep it that way," Aunt Ginny giggled, reading out the previous years. "Well done Rosie Posie!"

Everyone clapped for me.

"That's me," Scorpius said proudly. "I'm her Resolution!"

"James, yours is to do a naked strip tease … really honey?" Aunt Ginny shook her head.

I looked around. No James in sight..

Lily screamed beside me and I nearly jumped from Scorpius' knee.

"James, why are you naked?"

"STOP …! Hammer Time!" he yelled. He jumped onto the centre table and started dancing around in a sexual way.

The boys in my family wolf whistled and cheered, while there were a few muffled screeches from the opposite sex.

That is why I usually laid off the liquor.

We all knew what Hammer Time was … we all knew what James called his … well, his manhood. The Hammer.

I shook my head.

***

"3, 2, 1 … HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the sound was unanimous. We all hugged each other, and I kissed Scorpius.

"Wow, that was the best kiss I've had all year!" he said in elation. All year had only been a few seconds. He picked me up then proceeded to spin me around, with consequences. We fell to the ground, and I landed on top of him.

I looked into his eyes, a defying grey. They could be scary, I realised.

It was the first meaningful look we'd given each other, and we were both drunk. Looking into his slightly crossed orbs amused me. My own fairytale-ish moment.

"Your eyes are as blue as … my drink?" he murmured uncertainly, his alcohol polluted breath mingling with my own, to create a strong aroma. I tittered childishly at him, and looked to the table where he had sat down said drink.

"Your drink is red," I pointed out, although I felt slightly intimidated with his eyes boring into mine.

I kissed him again, only to be interrupted by none other than my father.

"You're too young to be doing that!" he moaned.

If I had half a brain I would have told him that I wasn't his baby girl anymore. But I didn't. Instead, I beamed at Scorpius. A New Year's kiss, a dream now accomplished.

A new beginning … a new start.

But the party wasn't over yet, hell no, this party was going until the first light of the New Year, and even then it would go on.

"What smells like burning?" Scorpius asked me as we used each other as poles to remove ourselves from the dewy grass. He was sobering up. I was about to tell him it would be the bonfire we were sitting around, but before I could, my peripheral vision found Lily, Rufus, and Roxy.

"Lily my darling, your hair is like fire, and Roxy … well your hair _is_ fire," he looked mystified. And then realised what he'd said was true.

I screamed, pulled out my wand and yelled, "Aguamenti!"

Roxy was drenched in water, but she was safe. Her hair no longer on fire.

"Oi!" Roxy hollered.

Scorpius doubled up into laughter.

She pulled out her own wand, but her slurring words prevented the spell from activating. I looked around; I was possibly the most sober of the lost of us, so I cleaned her up.

So it was finally 2031. This was going to be my year.

I had a New Years Resolution. Have many more fairytale-ish moments with the one I was with.

Perhaps he was the one.

Only time would tell.

That is, if anyone was to live after this party. There were sure to be some sore heads in the morning.

***

_Thanks for reading everyone! Mind telling me what you thought? I would like to hear. Was it humorous at all? I can never tell with my own writing.  
Uhm … I suppose I should say that this one-shot was for the **New Years challenge. **I had to use the falling quotes. Obviously I changed a couple to fit better, but that's it._

_  
"You've had too much of that fire whiskey."  
"What do you mean we have no clock?"  
"You're too young to be doing that."  
"Don't listen to your father...he's drunk."  
"Family arguments are common this time of year."  
"Lighten up! It's a party for Merlin's sake!"  
"Oh no (insert name here)'s passed out again."  
"I really want to punch him."  
"Stop...Hammer time!"  
"Shut up or I'll stick my wand up your nose."  
"Why is your cat talking to me?"  
"Your hair is like fire."  
"What smells like burning?"  
"Alright who gave the cat alcohol?"  
"You son of a b--ch, w--ker, a---ole, mother f---er! .... (insert name  
here)!"  
"Why are you naked?"  
"Somewhere a butterfly just died."  
"Oh my paper heart bleeds for you."  
"Your eyes are as blue as...my drink!"  
"That was the best kiss I've had all night!"_


End file.
